onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/Aokiji Vs. Akainu, Part 5
Day 1, Day 2, Day 3, Day 4, Day 5, Day 6, Day 7, Day 8, Day 9 The two combatants continue to exchange blows. Akainu: Rapid fire! Several small magma fists fly toward Aokiji. Aokiji: Arctic Judgment! The air around the magma fists cool rapidly into rocks and fall to the ground and shrouding the area in mist. Aokiji (walking forward): You know, Sakazuki, you shouldn't be so recklsess with what you throw. You know what they say, what comes around goes around! He kicks up the rocks one by one and kicks them like soccer balls toward Akainu. Akainu (effortlessly breaking the rocks as they come): Are you so out of ideas that you can't even use your own powers? Aokiji (sending several at once): Heheh, sometimes cowardice is considered wise. Akainu: Huh? He grabs an incoming rock and spikes it into the ground. BOOM! An explosion rocks the area. Akainu is sent flying back and also disperses the mist. Akainu (getting back up, looking at Aokiji's silohouette): I see I wasn't the only one who found something useful in the lab. Pretty clever move imbuing both the bombs and the rocks with haki. So, you still gonna keep your power behind the scenes or are things about to chill up? Well? Answer me, damn it! He lunges toward the silohouette. When his fist connects, ice shatters around him, much to his surprise. Akainu: A fake? Then where did he...? A shadow suddenly darkens his body. He looks up but loses whatever it is in the sun. From out of the glare comes Aokiji, wielding one of the frozen dragons. Aokiji: Ryuki Hammer! He brings the frozen lizard down on his surprised foe, shattering the beast and delivering a powerful blow to Akainu's head, knocking him over. Aokiji: To answer your question, yes. And to answer your next question, I hid them. Akainu: Fissure! He punches the ground, causing a magma fissure to snake its way toward Aokiji, magma rising out of it like a slash. Aokiji jumps back but the fissure keeps following him. Aokiji: Ice Age! He freezes the fissure, turning the slash into several icicles. He then breaks off three of the icicles and throws them at Akainu. Akainu (while swatting away the projectiles): There you go again! My...attacks...are...not...meant...to come...with...GIFT RECEIPTS! Aokiji: Funny, it would speak volumes to your caring and generous nature. And if you don't want me to use your metamorphic junk to my advantage, don't give me so much to use. Your attacks excel in excess. And when I find something to use to my advantage, I use it. You should try it sometime; not that I'm gonna leave you anything. Akainu: Fine, you want me to use attacks you can't reuse? I'll do you one better. I'll attack you in ways you can't even see! Aokiji: Hey, you stole my idea. Akainu: Time to turn up the heat. Aokiji: You don't deserve to be fleet admiral for that pun alone. Akainu: Heat Wall! He thrusts his chest forward and a wall of heat is sent toward Aokiji. Aokiji: Sword of Veils! He waves his arm and cuts the heat with his own cold temperature. Akainu: The atmosphere is too humid. I need to dry the air if I want to pack more punch. He begins exuding heat from his body. He then shoots magma from his hands to either side and behind him, starting fires that also send heat into the atmosphere. Aokiji: I can't let you get all the power. Eternal Ice Age! He begins doing the same thing as Akainu, only with his ice. Akainu: Nice try! He charges at Aokiji, trying to tackle him. Aokiji: Likewise! Aokiji catches Akainu and the two begin to grapple, both giving off an aura-like glow from what they are exuding. Akainu (grins): Gotcha! Akainu plants his foot on Aokiji's chest and flips his adversary over him. During the flip, Akainu releases a blast of magma from his foot, launching Aokiji away, upside down and backwards. Akainu (walking toward him): Kuzan, Kuzan, Kuzan, always seeing only one step ahead. You gotta be a bit more tactical than that. Have more foresight. This is why I always kicked your ass in chess when we were in training. Aokiji (upside down, leaning against a rock thinking "Hm, that happened."): Actually, you beat me in chess because you have a longer attention span than I do. Chess is boring. My turn. Aokiji pushes himself backward with his arms so that he is flying feet first toward Akainu. He sharpens his frozen legs down to two points. He catches Akainu in the leg and just below the chest, both imbued with haki but the blow to the chest is barely an inch deep. Aokiji pulls his legs out from Akainu, knocking him over after knocking him back. Akainu: Clever bastard. Aokiji: Stay on your side, you over-sized boomstick. Akainu: This coming from the guy who has a habit of showing up unannounced? Aokiji: Now I know how Shiki felt after cutting his legs off and replacing them with his swords to escape. Akainu: Why didn't you go through with it? Aokiji: Pardon? Akainu: You could have killed me right there, but you only used haki in one leg, and it was the one that didn't puncture my chest. You let me protect myself from it. Why? Aokiji: I don't know, I might have used a little haki in that other leg, I know it hurt a little since you almost clutched your chest. I guess I'm just having too much fun for this to end. Akainu: You? Enjoying something that's physically demanding? That has to be a first. Aokiji: You'd be surprised. I'll give you a couple minutes to get yourself together. Come and find me when you're ready. And so Kuzan walks off into the now slowly freezing tundra that is his half of the island. Category:Blog posts